Water may be present in fuel tanks due to condensation and other factors. The water, being heavier than fuel may sink to the bottom of the tank and may be present around the port of a sensor, such as a pressure sensor. In the case of a pressure sensor, if the water completely fills the sensor port, it may damage the pressure sensor diaphragm when the water freezes due to the expansion properties of ice. Of course, such damage can occur to other types of sensors and components. A sensor damaged in such a manner may stop working and/or become unreliable.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that resists the formation and propagation of ice in and around sensor ports and/or other components.